


Ich klaue Blumen und schenk' sie dir

by junosbox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Songfic, basically theft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: „Sie wissen schon, dass man das Sachbeschädigung und Diebstahl nennt, oder, Herr Professor?“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Ich klaue Blumen und schenk' sie dir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [schon okay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746508) by JEREMIAS. 



> Songfic zu _schon okay_ von JEREMIAS.  
> Jup, die Musik von JEREMIAS hat's mir angetan.

„Sie wissen schon, dass man das Sachbeschädigung und Diebstahl nennt, oder, Herr Professor?“  
„Dieses Unkraut wächst schneller nach, als Sie denken, Thiel.“, sagte Boerne.  
Wieso musste Thiel genau jetzt aus dem Haus der Zeugin kommen?  
Jetzt war seine Ausrede, sich nur unauffällig umzuschauen, wohl zunichte.  
„Was Sie da Unkraut nennen sind ohne Zweifel die besten Rosen, die im Garten dieser alten Dame stehen.“, fuhr Thiel fort in einem fast schon belehrenden Ton, der Boerne in Rage brachte.  
„Rosen, Unkraut, alles dasselbe! Sind alles nur Pflanzen und die wachsen nach, das haben die so an sich, wissen Sie?“  
Der Hauptkommissar verdrehte nur die Augen und stopfte seine Hände wieder in die Jackentaschen.  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen.“  
Schnell schnitt er noch eine letzte Blüte ab, dann folgte er Thiel zum Wagen.

Er wollte sich Mühe machen.  
Nicht fies zu Thiel zu sein.  
Obwohl, eigentlich war er ja nie fies zu Thiel.  
Also, nicht wirklich.  
Und Thiel schlug ja ordentlich mit Sprüchen zurück, nicht?  
Naja, er würde sich eben heute etwas zurückhalten, das hatte er sich vorgenommen.  
Und was ein Boerne sich vornahm, das setzte er auch um.  
Groß sich zu verstellen, das musste er ja nicht.  
Nichts sprach dagegen, sich zu verteidigen oder Andere weiterzubilden, weil deren Schulbildung mehr als dürftig gewesen war.  
Irgendwann, kurz nach Mittag, fragte Thiel, ob etwas los sei und für wen die Blumen denn seien.  
Boerne hatte gespürt, dass er rot geworden war, aber Thiel schien sich mit seiner Antwort, dass die Blumen lediglich zu Versuchszwecken dienten, zufrieden zu geben.

Der Kaffee blubberte vor sich hin in der Kanne.  
Warum das Präsidium so eine alte Kaffeemaschine besaß, verstand er nicht.  
So als ob das Budget dafür nicht reichen würde.  
Und eklig war die Plörre noch dazu.  
Wirklich nichts im Gegensatz zu frisch gemahlenen Kaffeebohnen und einer Kaffeemaschine, die weniger als hundert Jahre alt war.  
Thiel lächelte dankbar, als er ihm eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte.  
Gleich würden noch die Anderen zu ihnen stoßen für die „Teambesprechung“, aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, waren beide allein.  
Boerne nippte an der braunen Brühe, die auch er sich in eine Tasse gegossen hatte.  
Wenn Thiel nur wüsste, was dieses unbedeutende Höflichkeitslächeln gerade in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, ganz genau hinzuschauen, als Thiel sich kurz über die Lippen leckte, um den Kaffee zu entfernen.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, zu überlegen, was wäre, wenn er jetzt…

Während der Besprechung, die absolut langweilig war, fing es an zu regnen.  
Zum Glück war er ja mit dem Auto da.  
War er schon einmal _nicht_ mit dem Auto da gewesen?  
Das Ganze war ein perfekter Zufall, genau zu seinem Vorteil geschehen.  
Allein standen sie für ein paar Augenblicke im Foyer, niemand Anderes da, und hörten dem Regen draußen zu.  
Thiel zögerte wegen des Wetters und der Aussicht auf Fahrradfahren bei Regen, das wusste er.  
„Wollen Sie mit mir gehen?“  
„Was?“  
Erst das leicht verwirrte Entsetzen in Thiels Stimme ließ ihn realisieren, wie schrecklich diese Formulierung ausgefallen war.  
„Ob Sie eine Fahrgelegenheit brauchen, Thiel.“  
„Oh. Ja, ja, das wäre nett.“

Die ganze Nacht hatte er kein Auge zubekommen.  
Er lauerte nun hinter seiner Wohnungstür, das Auge gegen den Türspion gedrückt.  
Die Rosen.  
Ob sich Thiel freuen würde?  
Oder ob er ihm immer noch sauer war bezüglich des Ortes, an dem er die Blumen gestern bekommen hatte?  
Da.  
Die andere Haustür öffnete sich.  
Thiel bückte sich nach den Blumen.  
Das Gesicht, das ging von verwirrt über zu einem leichten Lächeln und Boernes Herz machte unwillkürlich einen kleinen Sprung.  
„Mann, Boerne.“, hörte er Thiel leicht lachend und kopfschüttelnd sagen.  
Manchmal, da war Unkraut eben auch zu etwas Gutem fähig.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated aber ich hab Falk geschaut und danach hab ich zum Malen ein paar mehrere Jahre alte Zeitungen ausgepackt, die ich als Unterlage eben extra fürs Malen aufgehoben hab, und da war dann auf einer Seite ein Artikel zur Serie.  
> Zufälle gibt's...


End file.
